jedi_holonetfandomcom-20200214-history
Jedi Knight
Jedi Knight was a rank of Jedi in the Jedi Order, following the title of Padawan and preceding that of Jedi Master. A Padawan would become a Jedi Knight once he or she had passed the Jedi Trials. In theory, it could take a Padawan many years of training under another Jedi Knight or a Jedi Master to achieve this rank. Obi Wan Kenobi spent twelve years under Qui Gon Jinn before he became a Knight, Anakin Skywalker had trained for almost the same amount of time as his Master before he achieved the rank. Knights were the backbone to the Jedi Order, being the majority. Jedi who held this rank were assigned most of the standard Jedi missions. Because most of the Jedi were of the rank of Knights, the Jedi Order as a whole were often called Jedi Knights. It should be noted as well that many Knights were addressed as "Master," at least by their own apprentices. Once a Padawan had passed the Jedi Trials, he was knighted by the Jedi Council and commissioned as an active member of the Jedi Order, free to participate in galactic peace-keeping, judicial, and diplomatic affairs. Rather than immediately beginning to participate in galactic affairs, a Jedi Knight also had the option of choosing to train a new Padawan.' History The Jedi Knights were brought into the Republic seven hundred and thirty years after the formation of the Jedi Order on Tython The Jedi agreed to become peacekeepers for the fledgling Republic. Unfortunately, the Republic felt that the Jedi would be more than capable of fighting entire wars, thus creating a burden for the Order. The Jedi participated in many conflicts, however, including the Sith Wars and the Clone Wars, as well as the Yuuzhan Vong War. During the Clone Wars, the Jedi Knights became Jedi Generals or High Jedi Generals. Following the execution of Order 66 by Darth Sidious, most of the Knights were slaughtered by their Clone Trooper. Attacks occurred on numerous planets where Knights were leading Clone Troopers in the fight against the Separatists. It is unknown if any Jedi (except for Shaak Ti, Even Piell and Kazdan Paratus) made it out of the Jedi Temple alive, where Darth Vader took personal charge of the extermination, but some escaped to the Outer Rim. Knighthood In the Old Republic During the time of the Old Jedi Order, after a Padawan had spent an adequate amount of time learning from their Master, they would undertake the trials of Knighthood. If the Padawan passed the trials they were declared to be a Knight of the Galactic Republic by the Jedi Council. The customary braid worn by Padawans who were of species that grew hair on their heads was cut off with a Lightsaber by the leading Jedi Council member of the time, in the Knighting ceremony held in the Hall of Knighthood Only the Jedi Council or the Padawan's Master could promote a Padawan to the rank of Jedi Knight. Most Knights were promoted to Jedi Masters after they successfully made a Padawan into a Knight, although in rare cases they could also be promoted to Master without having done this (such as in the case of Master Saesee Tiin, who never took an apprentice, and Obi-Wan Kenobi, who was promoted due to his exceptional credit during the Clone Wars) In the waning days of the Order, one legendary Jedi Knight, Anakin Skywalker, was given the chance to sit on the Jedi Council but was not allowed the rank of Master. Sitting on the council was a position mostly reserved for Jedi Masters only. However, Jedi Knight Ki Adi Mundi occasionally sat in on a number of Jedi Council meetings in the absence of other members. As such, he temporarily held a unique position on the Council as he had not attained the rank of Master. When he was nominated for a permanent Jedi Council seat as a result of Micah Giiett's death, Ki-Adi-Mundi was officially granted the rank of Jedi Master. At the time of his appointment, Anakin Skywalker was the youngest member of the order to have a seat on the Council, an impressive achievement in the eyes of many. He, however, saw it as a personal insult that he was not promoted to the rank of Jedi Master. In the New Jedi Order Knighting within the New Jedi Order was not always as formal as in the Old Jedi Order. A notable example is in 12 ABY, Kyp Durron, Dorsk 81, and Cilghal were made Knights by Luke Skywalker after they were able to complete every task set forth for them, including building their own lightsabers. The three left the Jedi Praxeum on Yavin 4 and took upon themselves the responsibilities of a Jedi Knight, including the enormous task of keeping the peace within the galaxy. Another notable example of New Jedi Order methods is Jaden Korr, who was knighted when he was told by means of an informal conversation with Luke Skywalker and kyle Katarn, that Skywalker and Katarn had decided to promote Korr to the level of Jedi Knight due to his performance on Vjun. Yet another example was in 24 ABY, the knighting of Anaking Solo, Jacen Solo, Jaina Solo, Zekk, Tenel Ka, Lusa, Raynar Thul, and Lowbacca was performed at the discretion of Luke Skywalker following their year of service in aiding in the defeat of the Diversity Alliance and Black Sun. Their knighting ceremony was a public spectacle held in the Great Temple in front of the assembled New Jedi Order and representatives of the New Republic and included a lightsaber salute from the current knights and a ballad of their deeds from Tionne. A final example was in 27 ABY, as the first act of the High Council, Luke Skywalker knighted the Padawan survivors of the Mission to Myrkr at a ceremony on Dac. Leia Organa Solo achieved the level of Jedi Knight under Saba Sebatyne following the Dark Nest Crisis. With the reconstruction of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, Knighting ceremonies were once again held in the Hall of Knighthood and were practiced as they were in the days of the Old Republic. Jedi Knight Class Valiant, Determined, Guardian of Peace A symbol of hope in dark times, the Jedi Knight stands for the legacy of the Jedi Order—more than twenty-thousand years of protecting the Republic and keeping the peace across the galaxy. Though Jedi Knights have served as generals, guerilla fighters, and warriors for generations, their legendary combat prowess faces its greatest test during this age. Through years of disciplined training and meditation, the Jedi Knight hones body and mind into perfect harmony. Combining the foresight of the Force with unrivaled reflexes and practiced physical precision, the Knight turns combat into an art form, gracefully executing acrobatic feats in tandem with elegant lightsaber tactics. A source of inspiration to allies and intimidation to adversaries, the Jedi Knight’s presence is welcome in any confrontation. The Order’s long history of fighting for justice has earned the trust of countless friends and the hate of innumerable enemies. Few, though, are foolish enough to challenge a seasoned Jedi Knight unless they have the skills and technology to even the odds. Facing the Dark Side The Jedi’s dark counterparts scored many victories during the war, expanding their Empire, and putting the Republic on the defensive. Since the Treaty of Coruscant, the Sith have consolidated their military might, even while the Jedi have withdrawn to Tython, a move that’s been looked at with suspicion by many of the Republic’s politicians. Nonetheless, the war is far from over, and the Jedi Knight’s resolve remains firm. With unwavering allegiance to the Republic and the light side of the Force, the Jedi Knight fights with valiant determination, wading into the thick of any battle to protect freedom and democracy and hold fast against those who oppose it. No matter how dire circumstances may become, the Jedi Knight trusts the Force and keeps a cool head. Knowledge and self-control are the critical components of wise decisions, and emotional and mental clarity are an absolute necessity. Maintaining focus allows the Knight to rely on intuition; a right mind leads to right action. For many, the Jedi Knight is the guardian of a precious dream; a dream of peace, a dream of justice, a dream of a brighter future. The fate of the galaxy depends upon the Knight’s ability to keep this dream alive. Field Reconnaissance The Jedi Knight’s graceful movements are awesome to behold. Freezing a moment in this display captures the deep commitment underlying the Jedi’s dazzling abilities. Though a Jedi Knight’s life is filled with battle and adventure, the Knight’s heart is dedicated to peace and service. An ironic observation to some, but greater wisdom suggests it is the Jedi Knights’ humble devotion which makes them so likely to become such famous heroes. Outfitting The galaxy has been plagued by war for decades, and despite the Treaty of Coruscant, the Jedi have no delusions about the constant danger. Though traditional Jedi robes range from light cloth to thick leathers, many Jedi Knights also wear parts or entire suits of heavy armor when going into battle. Combat Tactics Whether defending allies by deflecting a barrage of blaster-fire or charging in to challenge a Sith Lord, the Knight’s role is crucial in any conflict. The Jedi Knight enjoys the benefit of ancient teachings that have been passed down through hundreds of generations. Combining these time-tested maneuvers with the natural guidance of the Force, the Knight is capable of achieving extraordinary feats. Sources *[http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Wars:_Return_of_the_Jedi_%28toy_line%29 Star Wars: Return of the Jedi toy line] *[http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Wars:_The_Power_of_the_Force_%281985%29 Star Wars: The Power of the Force (1985)] *''Super Empire Strikes Back Official Game Secrets'' *http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Wars_Adventure_Journal "The Prophecy"—''Star Wars Adventure Journal 2'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition'' *[http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Wars:_The_Power_of_the_Force_%281995%29 Star Wars: The Power of the Force (1995)] *''Tales of the Jedi Companion'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *[http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Wars:_Episode_I_%28toy_line%29 Star Wars: Episode I toy line] *http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Hasbro Star Wars: Power of the Jedi (Pack: Ben (Obi Wan) Jedi Knight) *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Power of Myth'' *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' *http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Wars_Galaxies_Trading_Card_Game Star Wars Galaxies Trading Card Game – Champions of the Force (Card: Jedi Knight) *http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Wars_Insider "Classic Moment"—''Star Wars Insider 103'' *http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Wars_Insider "Classic Moment"—''Star Wars Insider 104'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide'' *''Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Praji'' *http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Wizards.com Beheboth: Blood and Water on Wizards.com (article) *''The Essential Atlas'' *''The Jedi Path'' *''The Unknown Regions'' *http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Databank The Jedi Order in the Databank *www.swtor.com